Don't Ever Leave Me !
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Zoro tente de quitter le Going Merry après une broutille d'alcool... Luffy parviendra-t-il à le faifre changer d'avis ? LEMON. SAP. ZOLU, un peu de SANLU. ONE-SHOT.


**What I love in You**

Rating : Tititlilitititi ! **M** ! Be happy !

Warning : Boy's Love, **ZoLu**, **lemon** et un petit peu de **SanLu **– mais c'est juste la peste de Cook qui se fait des idées de soûlon ! Encore un peu **SAP**, et j' me suis éclatée, cette fois x) Luffy, Zoro, vous souffrez tellement que c'en est indécent…

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur trop populaire auteur, et ne sachant que faire de mes dix doigts, je les ai loués à quelques cent berrys à l'heure x) _Whoot-whoot_ ! Et je vais être fâchée, _pitaaaaain di merdo_.

Note : Euuuuh, nah. Rien à dire _finaleument-euh_. À part que j'aime mes expressions bien tournées, mais pas la gueule de bois que j'ai, alors que j'ai pas touché une goûte d'alcool… _yuuuuk_. Et si vous avez lu mes autres lemon, il y a peu de détails qui changent alors, cette fois… je vais le faire un peu différent, ça f'ra du bien

Et pis ces deux-là peuvent très bien être seme comme uke dans le couple. _Arrgh_. Difficile. Mais, j'ai un immense penchant pour l'un des d'eux, ce qui a du poids dans la balance… et je trouve que mes expressions font parfois quétaines, voir, carrément _outcast_. Impression, ou réalité ?

**Besoin d'avis, ou même de critiques.**

**.oO0Oo.**

« Zoro ! Zoro ! »

« Je l'ai déjà dit; je pars ! »

Le brun s'accrocha au manteau de l'homme aux cheveux verts, implorant, « Zoro, reste… »

Avec un pincement au coeur, semblait-il, le brun se fit repousser gentiment.

« Zoro… »

Ça y était, il pleurait. Non ! Il ne voulait pas que Zoro parte pour des conneries d'alcool… encore plus que c'était la connerie de Sanji, et pas la sienne !

« Zoro, s'il te plaît… c'est Sanji, qui m'a forcé je te jure… »

« Comme si j'allais te croire, sale coureur ! »

Luffy s'accrocha une autre fois à la manche de l'homme aux cheveux verts, avec tant d'agonie dans le regard, qu'il fut presque dur pour le beau sabreur de vouloir encore quitter le navire…

Il le prit dans ses bras, doux, lui donnant une petite lueur d'espoir, qui fit naître un sourire plein de larmes sur le beau visage de Luffy.

« Tu… tu vas rester ? »

Zoro secoua doucement la tête, puis le repoussa doucement en lui prenant les épaules, et recommença son chemin vers l'île, sous le regard attentif des autres membres d'équipage, qui regardait la scène, gorge nouée. Sanji, le fautif, semblait plutôt bien prendre la chose.

Premièrement, il y avait un soir – et demi, il ne fallait pas oublier –, Sanji avait commencé à picoler comme un trou à remplir de rhum, et, finalement, il avait fini par courir après Luffy, et l'obliger à l'embrasser juste dans la face de Zoro, ce qui, évidemment, l'avait pompé à mort, étant le copain attitré et _**officiel**_du capitaine du _Going Merry_. Complètement hors de lui, avait envoyé un poing direct dans la gueule du Baka Cook, qui avait été son rival lors de sa conquête du capitaine, mais qui s'était finalement avoué vaincu face au sabreur.

Puis, Luffy avait tenté de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux verts, mais il l'avait repoussé, ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de ce fauve humain… Luffy en avait semblé tellement ébranlé que même Vivi en avait glissé un mot calmement au sabreur, alors que Nami avait voulu lui arracher la tête.

Luffy avait pensé que tout serait réglé le lendemain, mais, au contraire, Zoro avait eut le temps de réfléchir, et, il avait décidé de quitter le navire dès la prochaine île. Luffy avait passé toute la journée à essayer de le convaincre, et, quand il n'essayait pas, il tentait de passer ses émotions sur Sanji, et lui lançant les dix-huit bouteilles de rhum qu'il avait bu la veille.

Nami, quant à elle, avait glissé à Vivi toute la journée qu'un Zoro qui réfléchissait était un signe annonciateur d'un grand malheur. Et Luffy, qui passait près des filles, avait rétorqué que Zoro allait rester, et pas partir pour cette broutille d'alcool…

Pourtant, Zoro repoussait tous les essaies de Luffy à essayer de se faire pardonner, rien n'y faisait. Les larmes, mais jamais les cris. Nami commençait à croire que ça pourrait fonctionner. Et Ace était sûr que son petit frère allait se faire briser le cœur par cet idiot aux cheveux verts. Et Vivi ne savait plus quoi penser, et se croyait dans une course de chevaux, pour savoir lequel gagnerait…

« Zoro ! » essaya encore une fois Luffy, s'accrochant désespérément à son amoureux. « Me laisse pas, Zoro ! S'il te plait !»

« Luffy, lâche-moi… »

Il le repoussa encore une fois, avant d'arriver à l'échelle, et de la descendre. Presque illico, Luffy se jeta à l'eau, pour essayer de l'arrêter rendu là, et, fidèle à son habitude, coula à pic. Sanji manqua se jeter à l'eau, mais Nami et Ace le retinrent, espérant que la situation s'arrange par la débilité profonde de leur capitaine – parfois, salvatrice.

Zoro laissa tomber son sac dans l'eau avec un gros « plouf », et plongea à sa suite, pour récupérer son capitaine, qui coulait même dans ces eaux peu profondes, ayant la même couleur cristalline que les Caraïbes. Il repéra rapidement le brun, qui coulait encore plus vite que dix enclumes attachées les unes aux autres.

Il le remonta, et Luffy toussa, avant de s'accrocher comme un chat au cou de son homme aux cheveux verts, incapable de retenir ses larmes.

« Si… si tu pars… (il toussa)… je… je jures que (il toussa à s'en arracher la gorge)… je jure que je vais le refaire et que je vais couler pour de bon… »

Il recommença à tousser, et Zoro ne trouva pas mieux à faire que de lui tapoter le dos, assez embêté par la situation. Mais… il devait reconnaître qu'il avait _peut-être_ été un peu excessif. Juste un peu…

Luffy recommença à respirer normalement, et il y eu un long moment de silence.

Sanji commençait à avoir l'air de se sentir un peu mal, et Ace et Nami semblaient sur le point de se mettre de la partie. Vivi regardait sans rien dire, et Chopper avait déjà sorti son appareillage médical. Quant à Usopp, il s'était mis à prier Dieu que ça ne dégénère pas en baston entre ces deux monstres…

Luffy renifla, encore à moitié dans l'eau, alors que Zoro faisait quelques brasses vers le bateau, pour aller rapporter son paquet tremblant sur le _Going Merry_, se laisser tomber quelques instants sur le pont, et souffler quelques instants, dont Luffy profita pour se pelotonner contre lui, au bord des larmes.

Zoro le regarda, se trouvant inhumain de faire du mal à ce pauvre garçon, tellement gentil, et tellement attachant (NDA : m'enfin, mon avis et celui de Zoro x))… il le serra contre lui, et caressa ses cheveux, essayant de le calmer par les moyens du bord.

Nami et Ace avaient les yeux sortis de la tête, et semblaient prêts à sauter sur n'importe quelles occasions d'aller donner un coup de main à Luffy. Même le plus petit. C'était quand même leur, respectivement, petit frère et souffre-douleur attitré !

Zoro resta un moment à caresser les cheveux du brun, qui semblait s'être calmé. Les yeux fermés. Ça allait lui manquer, des moments silencieux comme ça, juste lui et Luffy… et dans ce cas-là, sous les yeux braqués comme des projecteurs de leurs amis.

Oui. Il avait été complètement excessif. Sanji était encore plus soûl qu'un corsaire _sur le party _du Nouvel An, il avait été très excessif. Mais il n'avait plus le droit de rester. Il déposa Luffy sur le sol et lui donna un petit bisou, avant de dire, « J'ai eu une réaction excessive pour une broutille. Désolé. »

Les yeux de Luffy brillèrent d'espoir, il se leva, chancelant, s'accrocha à son second, puis, demanda, « Tu vas rester ? »

Zoro secoua la tête, la mort dans l'âme.

Nami se rongeait les ongles comme une folle furieuse, et Ace était en train de manger la rambarde d'où ils se trouvaient. Les autres commençaient franchement à s'inquiéter, et Usopp psalmodiait de plus en plus fort.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Luffy, dont le sourire était retombé d'un coup.

« Je t'ai fait du mal… tu t'es jeté à l'eau… alors que tu ne peux pas nager… »

Luffy se fâcha, « Je me fous de ça ! Je veux que tu restes ! »

Il se jeta dans les bras de son second, et lui ordonna, en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains qui tremblaient, « Tu vas rester ! Ordre du capitaine ! »

Nami se tordait les mains, alors que les cheveux de Ace semblaient commencer à prendre feu. Le temps était électrisant, sur la balustrade comme sur le pont.

Luffy baissa les yeux, puis, demanda, le lâchant, reculant de quelques pas devant l'évidence, « Alors, c'est… _vraiment_… fini ? »

Il renifla, toujours incapable de lever les yeux sur Zoro. Zoro le regarda, franchement désolé.

« Je… »

« Tu voulais partir ? Pars ! »

Désarçonné, Zoro se rendit soudainement compte de ce qu'il faisait. Abominable n'était pas assez fort pour le décrire. Quitter le bateau ? Non ! Et encore moins quitter Luffy ! Il était impardonnable. Il était abominablement impardonnable.

« C'est malin, maintenant, j'ai envie de rester… » marmotta-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Luffy, et lui demanda, doux comme un agneau, « Regarde-moi. »

Luffy leva ses yeux sombres et mouillés vers son second, qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible contre lui, avant de demander, dans ses cheveux mouillés, « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé une seconde à te quitter ? »

Luffy était abasourdi. Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais il fut complètement anesthésié lorsque l'homme aux cheveux verts lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et déposa plusieurs baisers sur son visage, en s'excusant mille fois, avant de le reprendre dans ses bras, puis de recommencer quelques secondes plus tard. (1)

Ace et Nami poussèrent un immense soupir de soulagement, et Sanji se raidit, en grognant. Usopp priait encore plus fort, cette fois, pour lui-même, Captain Usopp-sama le « réalisateur hyper super génial de vœux en tous genre ». Chopper avait rangé son matériel, et Vivi avait un petit sourire. Tout était bien qui finissait bien, finalement…

**.oO0Oo.**

(NDA : oui, vous allez l'avoir votre lemon !

Encore un peu de patience !)

Luffy dormait tranquillement près de Zoro, qui, était incapable de dormir, par pure culpabilité. Il caressait les cheveux sombres de son amant, s'en voulant à mort de l'avoir touché à ce point-là en voulant partir. _Si… si tu pars… je… je jures que… je jure que je vais le refaire et que je vais couler pour de bon…_

Il se pencha pour embrasser délicatement le front du brun, dont les yeux papillotèrent, avant de se poser sur Zoro, qui ne pouvait pas lui sourire.

« Zoro ? Tout va bien ? »

Zoro eut un petit rire coupable, « Je ne peux pas me pardonner… de t'avoir fait tellement de mal… »

Luffy le voyait triste, et le serra dans ses bras avec chaleur. « Zoro, c'est déjà oublié ! »

Zoro le serra dans ses bras à son tour, tellement fort que le brun en couina. Aussitôt, il s'excusa, puis, s'expliqua, inconsolable, « J'ai juste peur de te faire mal… encore une fois… on dirait que j'ai un talent pour ça… »

Luffy ne savait plus quoi dire. Il serra Zoro dans ses bras, ne le laissant plus s'échapper. Puis, par instinct, et pour faire taire ce moment épineux, Zoro posa ses lèvres sur celles de Luffy, précautionneux, pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Zoko ge schfeul tagen ge gu ga ch'é... »

« On t'a déjà dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? » demanda Zoro, brisant le baiser pour un court instant, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Il le fit basculer sur le matelas, et continua à l'embrasser, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la chambre des garçons. Luffy semblait apprécier. Et il espérait qu'il n'y ait pas de blond soûl comme une botte pour les déranger dans leur complicité… disons… masculine ?

Les grandes mains de Zoro se baladèrent sous le tee-shirt du capitaine, passant sur son torse avec amour, pinçant doucement les mamelons pas encore durcis, mais ça n'allait sûrement pas durer… Zoro mordilla, sans même essayer de forcer sur les dents, la lèvre inférieure de Luffy, qui poussa une petite exclamation.

C'était quelque chose que le sabreur aimait bien faire : mordre. Mais pas avec Luffy. Avec Luffy, ses dents restaient sages. Ou presque…

Luffy ne resta pas indifférent, et laissa promener ses mains sur les pectoraux fermes de son amant, passant des doigts doux sur la peau fine et rugueuse de la cicatrice, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire frémir et gémir l'homme aux cheveux verts dans le baiser… Zoro rapprocha Luffy de lui encore un peu plus, voulant sentir encore plus la chaleur du brun.

Zoro délaissa les lèvres douces de Luffy, et passa à son cou, qu'il suçota doucement. Luffy gloussa sous les chatouilles que provoquaient les doigts de Zoro sur ses cotes, combinées à celle de la langue taquine qui passait sur le creux de son cou.

« Zoro… »

Luffy se reprit, et prit le dessus, même s'il savait que Zoro ne le laisserait pas faire longtemps – en mâle dominant qu'il était. Assis à califourchon sur les hanches du sabreur, il sentait son membre dur comme un roc contre sa croupe. C'était vraiment quelque chose de spécial… d'excitant, à vrai dire.

Rapidement, il extirpa Zoro de son tee-shirt blanc crème, après l'avoir préalablement débarrassé de ce haramaki vert qui le narguait depuis un bon moment… Ne restait plus que les pantalons, mais il valait mieux garder le meilleur pour la fin…

Luffy se pencha, alors que Zoro, ayant oublié ses tracas un instant, lui enlevait son chandail. Une fois débarrassé de ce vêtements pour le moins gênant, Luffy eut un petit gloussement, en se penchant encore plus, pour embrasser son amant, qui passa ses grandes mains toutes chaudes – comme deux pierres volcaniques ! – sur son dos dénudé, pour aller se poster sur ses hanches, pour le maintenir en place.

Les mains de Luffy se baladaient sans gêne ni barrières sur le torse de Zoro, caressant les cicatrices, accordant une attention particulière au trophée de guerre que l'homme aux cheveux vert avait remporté durant son combat contre Mihawk. Elle était fascinante, et la plus impressionnante de toutes.

S'il y avait un invité sur le navire, et si Zoro s'entraînait au même moment – torse nu, de la sueur masculine dégoulinant le long de ses beaux abdos parfaits… mmmh –, il ne manquait pas de demander où il avait eut cette monstrueuse balafre. Et, tout bêtement, Zoro répondait qu'il l'avait chopée à cause de Mihawk. Et tous prenaient un air surpris, et se disait dans leur tête que cet idiot de sabreur aux cheveux verts mentait avec véhémence…

Le dos arqué, Luffy, en _ruberman_ qu'il était, avait arrêté d'embrasser son bel homme aux cheveux vert – et il trouvait le bien joli, ce vert… – et déposait des baisers papillons sur son torse, et des petites caresses du bout des doigts sur les cotes du sabreur, qui tiquait légèrement è chaque fois. Zoro était bien sensible des côtes, apparemment…

Soudain, la porte de la cale s'ouvrit, et Luffy se redressa, puis se tourna pour voir, alors que Zoro n'avait qu'à lever les yeux, un air embêté sur le visage.

Encore cet imbécile de Baka Cook à deux balles qui ne savait que gâcher les bons moments d'intimités ! Ah, ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver !

Les yeux, ronds, Sanji s'excusa, puis, retourna en haut, et ils entendirent Nami le sermonner au sujet qu'ils devaient devenir intimes en bas, mais que non, môssieux le Baka Cook voulait s'assurer que Luffy n'avait pas faim, nya nya nya, nya nya nière… ils n'en voyaient plus le bout, et Zoro commençait à croire que Nami s'était peut-être prise d'affection pour lui, ou, de la pitié pour le très mauvais moment qu'ils avaient dû tous passer hier…

Avec un sourire, le sabreur arracha Luffy à ses pensées par un petit coup de dent joueur sur le nez en caoutchouc du brun, qui gloussa allègrement à cause de la surprise, assez bonne, et continua à embrasser le torse de l'escrimeur, qui baissa une main de l'arrière de ses hanches jusque dans son pantalon.

D'un coup, il s'assit, et Luffy enlaça faiblement ses jambes autour de la taille de Zoro. Le gardant près d'une main sur la petite taille de Luffy, il déboutonna le jean coupé du brun, et glissa une main dans le pantalon de son amant, sans sembler trouver l'intimité, mais en caressant doucement à travers le tissu, ce que Luffy appela une vraie torture pas sympa du tout – pourtant, délicieuse selon son tortionnaire.

Puis, le sadique sabreur ayant assez torturé sa victime préférée, il glissa une main dans le boxeur du plus jeune, et enroula ses longs doigts tout chauds autour de son membre, déjà presque tout dressé, juste pour lui…

Puis, le jean délavé comme le boxeur finirent par aller choir sur le sol, sans trop que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sache comment. Moment d'inadvertance à nager dans le pur bonheur, supposèrent-ils. Zoro glissa ensuite une main sur le postérieur rebondi, avant d'aller taquiner d'un doigt coquin l'entrée serrée du brun, qui frissonna, de plaisir comme d'appréhension par ce simple petit geste – pas anodin du tout, quand il y pensait.

Puis, le doigt expert s'introduisit dans l'étroitesse de Luffy, qui se cambra, en s'accrochant au épaules du plus grand – même si c'était juste un peu plus que cinq centimètres… (2) –, alors qu'il étirait avec attention les muscles de l'anneau de chair (3).

Luffy semblait complètement absorbé par les caresses pas très décentes de Zoro, la tête caché dans le creux du cou du sabreur. Il haletait, et semblait avoir couru un marathon. Puis, lorsqu'il ajouta un deuxième doigt, Luffy échappa un couinement, que Zoro tut en augmentant le rythme de sa main droite sur le membre maintenant bien dur de Luffy. La torture allait continuer encore un petit moment, juste le temps que tout soit bien parfait pour que ça ne fasse pas mal plus qu'il ne le fallait… car faire mal à Luffy était la pire chose à faire pour Zoro !

Puis, après avoir fait des ciseaux un bon moment avec ses doigts, le bretteur ajouta un autre doigt, et Luffy le traita de sadique. Et Zoro avait répondu qu'il acceptait le compliment.

« Ça serait bien, si tu pouvais me caresser les cheveux… » haleta Luffy à son oreille, à un moment pendant lequel il l'étira avec trois de ses doigts experts.

Zoro avait lâché un soupire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, avant de grogner, essayant de ne pas perdre sa concentration, « J'ai les mains occupées, au cas où tu n'aurais rien vu, ni senti… »

Luffy eut un petit rire, et, ajouta, « Mais après ? »

Et Zoro, avec un sourire, et un bon coup de sa main droite, puis un autre mouvement de ses doigts, dit avec un petit rire, « Autant de temps que tu voudras, capitaine. »

Et c'était là que Luffy avait vu sa torture se terminer, et que Zoro avait abaissé son pantalon, et que…

… la porte s'était encore ouverte. Les deux amoureux, assez énervés de se faire déranger une deuxième fois dans un tel moment, regardèrent Usopp, qui avait à peine descendu quelques barres de l'échelle, et les regardait d'un air surpris, et à la fois, très embarrassé, tout rouge. En quatrième vitesse, il remonta, et ils entendirent quelques rires venir du pont, et des railleries à l'égard de l'inventeur, un peu dans les nuages de son orgueil, et les écrasant au sol…

Zoro soupira, puis jeta un regard à Luffy.

« On continue ? »

« Yosh ! Bien sûr ! » avait répondu Luffy.

Puis, le ferrailleur (4) le prit par les aisselles, et le fit doucement glisser sur son membre, un peu comme Vlad l'Empaleur avec un bandit l'ayant baisé. Luffy piailla un peu, et Zoro se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Tellement étroit ! Il en était tout compressé… ce qui ne manquait pas de lui couper le souffle.

Une fois assis sur les cuisses musclées du sabreur, Luffy demanda, ayant l'air un peu idiot, « Il est complètement dedans ? »

« Baka, si t'as le derrière sur mes cuisses, ça doit bien vouloir dire que oui… » soupira Zoro, en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Le brun eut un petit sourire que Zoro ne vit pas, car il avait toujours la tête cachée dans le cou du bretteur.

Une fois qu'il fut prêt, Luffy hocha doucement la tête, et Zoro commença à envoyer des coups de reins très doux, pour l'instant incapable de violence. Luffy grognait plus de douleur que de plaisir à son oreille, et ça le mettait en rogne contre lui-même. Il grogna, non pas tant de l'étroitesse de Luffy que de sa colère envers lui-même de faire mal à Luffy.

« Désolé. »

« Comment ça ? Pourquoi t'es désolé ? » pantela Luffy, à son oreille, alors qu'il essayait d'oublier la douleur en jouant avec les trois boucles d'oreilles du bretteur.

Un autre détail intéressant de Zoro. Ces boucles d'oreilles accrochées à son oreille droite (5), impossible à imiter. Elles le fascinaient presque autant que ces cicatrices qui lui barraient le torse et les bras, même si elles étaient moins… impressionnantes, pour ne pas dire effrayantes, ou intimidantes.

Maintenant, il était un peu nerveux de savoir pourquoi Zoro était désolé de quelque chose dans une telle situation. Mais, bien qu'avec son intelligence réduite, il voyait là où tout ça allait mener.

Zoro donna un autre coup de bassin paresseux, et Luffy soupira de bonheur. Ça commençait à lui faire beaucoup de bien, tout ça…

Le bretteur se mordait la lèvre inférieure, et d'un coup, il lâcha, avec un petit coup très doux, « De te faire mal. »

Les yeux de Luffy s'agrandirent, et il laissa tomber les boucles d'oreilles du sabreur, pour reculer de son cou, et le regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'il envoyait un autre coup de bassin, duquel il dû se retenir de laisser échapper un long et lourd soupir de bien-être… il prit le visage de Zoro entre ses mains tremblantes de tout le plaisir qui les parcouraient, et obligea Zoro à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je sais que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer… après… mmmh… c'est vraiment… »

Luffy ferma les yeux et retourna dans le cou de son amant, pour lui murmurer, « ... extra. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du bretteur, alors qu'il commençait à y aller un peu plus vite.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmmh… » répondit simplement Luffy, incapable de donner une réponse en une langue connue que celle des gémissements étouffés par des lèvres pour alerter tout l'équipage de son plaisir pas très décent provoqué par Zoro.

Zoro eut un sourire, et pressa Luffy contre lui.

« Merci d'être dans ma vie, Monkey D Luffy… »

Luffy décida de se montrer coquin, « Roronoa Zoro devient sentimental ? »

« Seulement pour Monkey D Luffy, » répliqua-t-il avec un joli sourire, et un bon coup de reins, qui fit voir des étoiles au capitaine du Going Merry.

Avec un soupir d'extase, Luffy se laissa mettre sur le dos, et laissa Zoro le malmener un peu. Les étoiles qu'il voyait étaient toutes d'un vert éclatant… ou peut-être était-ce des feux d'artifices ? Il n'en savait rien, et à vrai dire, s'en foutait un peu, du moment qu'il se sentait aussi bien qu'en cet instant…

Après un dernier coup de reins qui envoya Luffy haut dans la stratosphère, Zoro se laissa tomber près de lui, pantelant. Luffy était hors d'haleine, et ils restèrent un instant à retrouver leur souffle.

Zoro se retira de lui et se coucha près de lui, le rapprochant de lui, le collant contre son torse plein de sueur. Luffy s'y pelotonna comme un chat, un petit sourire de bonheur sur son visage.

Toujours hors d'haleine, les deux pirates restèrent l'un à coté de l'autre, Zoro, fidèle à sa promesse, caressa les cheveux sombres de son capitaine, qui eut un très large sourire, qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

« _Suki da, Zoro !_ » s'exclama doucement Luffy.

Zoro eut un petit rire heureux, avant de répondre, « _Suki da, Luffy !_ »

Et alors qu'ils restaient un moment dans le silence, et que Zoro continuait à caresser les cheveux de Luffy, dans un instant de silence bienheureux.

Pour une troisième fois, la trappe de la cale s'ouvrit en grand, et Ace sauta dedans, pour tomber nez à nez avec les deux amoureux, qui, étaient décidément bien agacés de se faire ainsi déranger à tout va.

Ace s'excusa, avant de remonter en quatrième vitesse à son tour. Luffy soupira. Zoro lui caressa les cheveux.

.oO0Oo.

Lorsque Luffy et Zoro remontèrent dans la cuisine ce soir-là, propres – ils avaient un peu plus de classe de cerveau, quand même –, Sanji se tenait étonnamment tranquille. Chopper et Usopp faisaient quelques messes basses, en les regardant de travers, et Nami et Robin rigolaient dans leurs coins, en leur jetant des regards. La seule personne qui leur sembla normale, fut Vivi, qui leur demanda comment s'était passée leur soirée. Et, sans réfléchir, Luffy lança, « Fantasmagorique ! _Shi hi_ ! »

Et Zoro s'étampa la main dans le front. Quelques uns rigolèrent, et d'autres eurent des frissons – de dégoût ? –, et les deux amants préférèrent faire profil bas, et s'asseoir tranquillement à table.

Et sur le banc, la main de Luffy chercha systématiquement celle de Zoro.

« Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas commencer _ça_ ! » s'exclama Sanji.

Luffy se tourna vers lui, et avec un immense sourire, annonça, « Ordre du capitaine, on a droit de se montrer de l'affection sur le pont ! »

« Jusqu'où ? »

Zoro se pencha par-dessus Luffy, et l'embrassa goulûment, avec de se pourlécher, pour enfin annoncer, « Jusque là. »

Sanji les regarda avec une pointe de dégoût, avant d'ajouter, « Vous êtes deux crétins. »

Zoro eut un sourire, avant d'ajouter, pour lui-même, « Des crétins heureux, quand même. »

* * *

Une autre fic de terminée… comme sur l'ordi que je l'ai écrite, y avais pas internet, je suppose qu'il doit pas rester de fautes, et que ça doit quand même être bien, parce que j'avais rien à foutre d'autre que de me lire, et relire… c'est bien, dans l'ensemble ? Je ne crois pas qu'une suite soit appropriée, en tous cas…

Sinon, je crois que ce lemon-là est meilleur que bien d'autres que j'ai pu faire x) J' le trouve très bien, même si c'était ma première fois avec le truc des doigts, que j'avais vu un peu partout…

(1) Meuuuh. C'est guimauve, mais je trouvais ça mignon _._///_._''

(2) De source sûre x) En faite, c'est _six_ centimètres de plus pour Zoro xD

(3) Le Seigneur des Anus… quoi, c'est mon délire à moi toute seule ? Rooooh ! Pas sympa !

(4) Synonyme de_ bretteur_ ou _sabreur_. Vive la variété ! x)

(5) M'enfin, ma droite à moi x)

Encore des questions ? N'hésitez pas à les poser !


End file.
